In the realm of Fanfiction Animorphs Version
by physco dogg398
Summary: In the realm of fanfiction, carzy things can happen. Some say it is a place of wonder and fun, others say it is a place of torture a pain. But, one thing is for sure the animorphs are in for one crazy time here.
1. Welcome

**Heh, i've decicded to have some funb at the animorph's expence. Oh, gee how fun!!!**

**Disclaimer; if i owned animorphs rachel would of... never mind 'bout that! I own what is mine!**

**any words enclosed with this( ) means actions (ex. walks over to counter)**

* * *

Marco: Dude, where are we? Looks like something out of the twilight zone... 

Tobais(in human morph): Dunno, dont really care...

Rachel: Why am i wearing a wedding ring? Hey, (picks up picture of her and a man with 3 kids) What the fu--- faints

Ax: Ahhh! (Runs around in human morph with cake iceing on his face) CAN'T SEE!!! CAN'T SEE!!!

Jake: wipe the cake iceing off your face Ax and come here! Everyone, huddle togather!!

Cassie: (Smiles and happily 'huddles' against jake)

Everyone: (Comes and huddles against jake too)

Tobais: Uh, jake? Why did you want us to huddle togather?

Jake: (sneakily grabs Marco's Butt, making it look like Rachel's doing) I just like it!

Marco:( yealps then backs away) Did you grab my ass?!?! (accuses rachel)

Rachel: Eww, no!

Tobais: Uh, guys does anyone want to guess where we're at?

**WELCOME!!! YOU ARE IN THE REALM OF FANFICTION!! MORE SPECIFICALLY, MY PART OF THE REALM!! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

Ax: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE REALM OF FANFICTION!!

**Is that so?**

Ax: Yes, who are you!! Show your face coward!!

Maxx: (jumps out of no-where scaring Marco. Turns to Ax) There is so a realm of Fanfiction!!!

Marco: (cowers in fear) Oh, no! It's her!!! (runs)

Cassie: (raises an eyebrow then turns to the girl) Who are you?

Maxx: I am Phsyco Dogg398, but you can call me Maxx. (flips hair back)

Tobais: Maxx? what kind of name is Maxx? Exspecially for a girl? (laughs)

Maxx: Yea, my name is Maxx! You gotta problem with that bird-boy?! (eyes glow red)

Tobais: (vigirously shakes his head) No, not at all, Maxx!!

Cassie: Can you tell us where we are? or how to get home?

Maxx: (throws her arms out) You are in my part of this realm called Very nice place, some koolieo people here. (Smiles evilly) As long as u guys are here i control everything. I can twist your feeble reality to my likeing! MWAHAHAHA!!

Rachel: (wakes up and stomps over) Is this your idea of a joke!!?!?!?!?

Maxx: (Laughs and looks at the picture) Joke? No! Here you are really mariied to Marco and have 3 wonderful boys by him. Sam, Carlos, and Donny. (snaps her fingers and 3 little toddlers come out of nowhere) They're tripplets!!!

Toddlers: MOMMY!! (all jumps on her)

Marco: (smug smile)

Cassie: (smlies and hangs on Jake's arm) Kinda makes you want to have some doesn't it?

Jake: (shrugs her off) Nope... then again maybe with Ax...

Ax: (eyes go wide) Prince Jake.. you would do that with me?

Jake: sure. (walks over and passionatley makes-out with Ax)

Maxx: Dude, that is_ so_ wrong on so many levels...

* * *

whacha think!? 

please read then review!!


	2. Ax Has a Jar of Dirt

HAHA... with the song stuck in my head and a monster energy drink I shall write another chapter in my crack fic!!

Learning from my mistakes, blod shall be thought speak!! lol

* * *

Chapter 2: Ax has a Jar of Dirt!!

Maxx smiles from up in her tree, safely from rachel and her morphs.

Rachel: I'm going to get you!!

Jake:(scratching his head and munching on his carrot cake?) Where's Ax??

And as if on que... wait right on que... Ax bounds in humming happily holding a bundle of cloth!! Marco skuttles in after him all slimy and green.. well maybe greenish blue... or aqua... NO TEAL!! HE'S TEAL.

Ax:(paradeing around the vast white room to a fast-paced techno beat) Come to negociate, you slimy git? (holding up the bundle, pulling the sheet off) Look what i've got!!

Tobias**: NO**!!

_Ax begins to sing;_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Maxx dives into her SOUNDPROOF shelter built just incase a writer decides to make an animorph musical... All the Poor animorphs are left there to deal with Ax's horrible singing. Vissers One and Three are both conveintly transported to Maxx's realm of Fanfiction at this time. Hehe.

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Visser One: (scratching her head) That Alidite bandit seems to be acting alittle strange lately...

Ax runs around the room, promtly showing everyone his dirt. Casey and Jake soon join in his dance.

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Ax: (stops and turns to Maxx) Is the Jar of dirt going to help??

Maxx: If you don't want it, give it back.

Ax:(hugs his Jar) No, (he once more continues with his singing, much to everyone's dismay)

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_I've Got A Jar Of Dirt,_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Marco steal's Ax's record and tosses into the trash like Visser One did Visser Three while they were playing mortal combat on the blade ship before it went into plaid.

(Visser one smirks at Visser Three, who is turning... well... and Alidite shade of red... Okay crimson... with anger.)

Marco: ENOUGH!!

**BOOM!!  
**

* * *

THERE, WE GO!! A SHORT BUT LOVEABLE CHAPTER!! I LOVE THAT SONG!! YOU ALL SHOULD REVIEW MY STORY THEN GO WATCH THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE... -HINT HINT-

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v g R c j 6 C A h e 7 s V E

no spaces

I love NICE USERS!! YOU KNOW, ONES WHO READ and REVIEW!!LOL

-Psychodogg398 0

p.s. If you dont see the webadress i put out there for you (cause Fanfiction . net is a buttmunch) just go to youtube and type in I've got a Jar of Dirt Remix... It's cool!!


End file.
